Sonic Squad: Miraculous World Craze
by Coleiosis
Summary: Wario and Waluigi kidnap Sally Acorn and Sonic's special running shoes. Sonic cannot run as fast without his shoes, so he asks for a ride from Mario and Luigi. But the two brothers can easily butt heads over ridiculous things.


Sonic Squad: Miraculous World Craze

By Cole Bezotte

**Now that we are done recycling classics, let's move on with the real thing.**

One day, after Dr. Eggman and Waluigi had parked their ship at their secret cave, they began to brood about their failure against the Knothole Freedom Fighters, who are now a united team. Well, actually, some Freedom Fighters are at a very far distance from where the other ones are.

Dr. Eggman sat down on a chair and tried to clear his mind of what had just transpired. His nephew Snively Robotnik walked over to him and spoke up: "I bet you're in another sour mood, sir."

"You bet I am, Snively," Eggman replied. "Those Freedom Fighters are back in action, and now they have teamed up with the Mario Bros.! This is unacceptable!"

"I say," Waluigi said from across the room, "things are now getting worse for us. And something tells me that Wario has to do with it."

"Wario!" Eggman exclaimed as he remembered what happened yesterday. "That rotten traitor! He left us in the hands of our worst enemies! He left us to be easily defeated! He'll pay for his treachery!"

Speaking of Wario, something very surprising happened. Wario soon came to the secret cave, driving his racecar called the "Wario Kart." He parked his car and stepped out of his vehicle, greeting the other villains that moaned about yesterday. "How do you do, idiots?"

Eggman stood back up to his feet to see what Wario was up to. "You!" he exclaimed as he fully approached Wario. "Get out of here, before I throw you out!"

"Relax, old man," Wario replied. "I have what it takes to defeat dose idiot Freedom Fighters. I have someone at da back of my purple pride and joy."

"Who is it?" Eggman asked. "Is it Sonic?"

"Just come and see for yourself."

Eggman went over to Wario's car and saw who was sitting at the backseat. He took a very close look to see that Bowser was sitting there with his hands and feet tied. Wario had captured him and snatched him from his secret castle. "Incredulous!" Eggman said as he saw Bowser captured and sitting there. "I never expected something like this! How did you find this dude?"

"It was simple," Wario explained. "I saw him holding da Rock; he was ready to place it into da rest of da special meteorite buried in da ground so that da world can merge wid da Mushroom Land. Also, Daisy was dere as a captive. When I watched what was going on in dere, I had da gut to go over dere and capture Bowser before he could ruin our plan and let it merge wid Mobius as well."

"Truly a great feat," Eggman replied. "Now that this terrible lizard is out of the way, we can proceed with the plan without any interruptions from this guy."

"But before you go on, I have something to say. Waluigi, will you come over here please?"

Waluigi walked over there and expected to hear the plan that Wario had devised. "What?! What do you want?!" he spoke up.

"Listen here, bro. We're going to drive down to dat plumbing shop and capture dat hot chick of a chipmunk. We're gonna show how to really capture da damsel in distress. And if Sonic wants his girlfriend back so badly, he can forget about it because we're gonna take his running shoes as well."

"But isn't Sonic's speed a PART of him?" Waluigi asked.

"True. But running widout his shoes will cause some friction to burn his feet. It won't work well widout his shoes. He won't be able to save his dang girlfriend in time."

"I say," Eggman said after hearing the plan. "What a wonderful plan. But what do we need Sally for?"

"She shall witness da process of our ultimate plan," Wario continued. "We shall put her into da Roboticizer and twist her up along da ground dat's already being roboticized. We have already roboticized part of dis world, but da process is going very slowly. I see you finally got da keys to da Roboticizer, so it's working perfectly now. Once Sally is roboticized, she'll be mixed up along da world dat's turning into a machine. How's dat for an idea, eh?"

"I have to admit this…" Eggman complimented. "This is such a great idea! No more officials to rule Mobius! We'll be the ones in charge of this realm! Now go out there and show me what you got!"

"Will do, Eggman," Waluigi replied as he hopped into Wario's car.

"Dis won't take long," Wario said as he started up the engine of his car and took off with Waluigi.

Meanwhile, at the Mario Bros. Pluming Shop, our heroes fell fast asleep after the ordeal of the battle against Dr. Eggman. And as they were sleeping, Wario and Waluigi had just arrived to put their miniature plan into action. "Ah," Wario spoke up after he parked his car. "Now we've got her. During the capture, you know what to do."

"I know what to do," Waluigi replied. "I'll bag her, you grab her."

"No," Wario protested. "I bag her, YOU grab her."

"That's what I said."

"Good."

Inside the house, Sonic was in very deep sleep, dreaming about what happened before he last saw Sally. He dreamed about the time when he and Sally used the Power Stones to completely destroy Dr. Eggman's city Robotropolis. It was such a memorable event to look back at.

Although, there were currently two people who did not like the relationship between Sonic and Sally. Amy Rose the pink hedgehog and Antoine D'Coolette the coyote, watched as Sonic dreamt about the event that happened a few years ago. "I don't like this," Amy spoke up, looking sadly. "I never knew that Sonic was in love with another girl. And yet, that girl is a little older than me."

"Ah," Antoine replied through his French accent. "So zere is something zat we both have in common. Leave Sonic and Sally alone; zey deserve each other. As for us, we shall stick together. We'll show zem how to really love."

"You're right, Antoine. Perhaps it's much better this way."

They both fell asleep later, not knowing that the two doppelgangers of the Mario Bros. had come to strike. Sonic then heard a sudden scream and woke up to see that Sally had disappeared. He then saw Sally being carried to Wario's car, now a captive of the deadly duo. Sonic thought that this was the time to go and save her. So he started to run out of the house to catch the two villains in their act.

"Ah, Sonic!" Wario said as he saw Sonic approach him. "Come no closer! If you value the girl's life, you must not follow us! But if you dare to chase us, then she dies! You won't even enjoy the friction on your feet anyway." Wario held up Sonic's shoes; he had stolen them along with Sally. Sonic tried to snatch them back, but Wario was fast enough to get back into his car and drive off at top speed.

"You better not hurt her!" Sonic shouted at the villains as they drove away with Sally as their captive. He began to think to himself about an idea: "If I run without my shoes, there will be some friction burning up my feet. The only option left is to ask for a ride. Mario and Luigi are excellent racers; perhaps they can help."

Soon, Sonic asked the two Mario Bros. to help him chase down Wario and Waluigi before they did any damage to Sally. "Well son," Mario spoke up after hearing Sonic's saying. "You've come to the right people. Come on! We're taking the van."

"But this time," Luigi came in as he hopped into the van, "I'm driving. No questions asked."

"Luigi!" Mario said, frustrated. "You've always been such a reckless driver! I doubt that you'll take us there alive!"

"Just keep breathing, brother. Just keep breathing!" Luigi was excited that he would make this a faster trip down the streets of Brooklyn/Mobotropolis. (Both realms merged together. Remember that.) Mario and Sonic hopped into the van, and Luigi took off to hunt for the two villains.

As they drove along the road, Sonic spoke up to say where he saw the villains turn first. "Which way did they go?" Luigi asked.

"They went left," Sonic replied, pointing to where they had gone.

Instead, Luigi turned right, into the completely opposite direction from where the villains had gone. "What are you doing?!" Mario exclaimed. "He said left!"

"Just trust me, Mario," Luigi replied, smiling about his own techniques about driving. "I know what I'm doing. My instincts tell me that there's a shortcut to where they're headed, I think."

"Luigi!" Mario was really frustrated at Luigi's stupidity during this ride.

"What fun!" Luigi continued. "I'm sitting here with a hedgehog and a sputtering balloon of rage. That's you, Mario. I don't know why you simply won't use your instincts like sea turtles do."

"How did you ever get into sea turtles?!"

"Why don't you just try it out? It's fun!"

"Luigi, you should've just let me drive! You're going the wrong way! If I was in charge of this instead of a milksop like you, we would have caught up to them right now!"

"Okay, fine! You drive!" Luigi let go of the steering wheel and crossed his arms. He was only pushing the petal to accelerate the vehicle so that Mario could drive freely. Mario reached over to Luigi's seat, and squeezed his grip around the steering wheel, cramped because Luigi was already sitting in the driver's seat. But Mario was only able to drive for about two seconds before Luigi snatched the wheel back. "Okay, times up!" Luigi said as he continued driving.

But as they came across a turn, the van began to make a sputtering noise from underneath the hood. Suddenly, the vehicle came to a halt; the motor had broken down, and now it was spewing out hot steam. The trio hopped out of the van and opened the hood to let out all the hot steam. "This has happened before," Mario spoke up as he went to the nearest shop. "I'll go get some water to cool this off."

Right after Mario went off, Luigi turned his head left to see a familiar-looking yard off in the distance. "Sonic," he spoke up, telling Sonic to look to his left. Sonic turned to look, and was surprised to see that what he was looking at was the backyard of the Thorndyke Mansion. "Christopher!" he said as he began to job towards the mansion. "Perhaps he can help."

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Christopher Thorndyke had finally found Shadow's hiding place from yesterday. He found him inside the hood of a new army tank that had been parked in the laboratory. "Why have you been hiding in here?" Chris asked as he helped Shadow out of there.

"This isn't a very likely spot that your butler and maid would clean," Shadow replied. "I have to admit, it's pretty reasonable."

"Well, just so that I don't worry too much, tell me where you are to hide next time. I'll keep it a bigger secret to Tanaka and Ella."

Then, all of a sudden, Sonic came bursting into the laboratory, in need of assistance from Chris and his great works of inventions. "Give me the fastest running shoes you've got!" he demanded.

Shadow had a better idea. He took off HIS special shoes and handed them over for Sonic to use. "They're very fast, you must know," Shadow spoke up as he handed them over. "Make sure you're agile enough to outrun anything."

"You bet I will," Sonic replied energetically as he put on the shoes.

Later, Mario came walking out of the shop, holding a bottle of water to douse out the hot steam coming out of the motor of his van. "Three bucks!" he muttered as he walked over to Luigi and the van. "What a rip-off!" Right when he was about to pour the water into the steaming motor, Sonic came rushing by with Shadow's shoes, faster than ever in his quest to find his true love. "What was that?!" Mario said, startled by the speeding blue blur.

"That was probably Sonic," Luigi replied, looking off into the distance. "Ol' Christopher probably gave him a new pair of shoes. I hope Chris does well with Shadow."

Meanwhile, at the evil secret cave of Dr. Eggman, Wario and Waluigi have arrived to tell their boss the good news about Sally's capture. "Well done!" Eggman spoke up after hearing the news. "I say you're very good at doing the whole damsel-in-distress routine."

"Think again, Eggman!" a voice said from the distance. It was Sonic, who had just arrived to free Sally from this terrible plan.

"Sonic?!" Eggman said, surprised that Sonic was able to make it here after all. "How did you get here anyway?! I thought we took your shoes!"

"You did," Sonic replied. "And I want them back. But four good men helped me to get here and save the one I love!" Then, like lightning, Sonic burst around every corner of the cave, snatching his special shoes and Sally back for himself. He then rushed out the cave, victorious over the two wacky villains that failed the attempt of kidnapping: Wario and Waluigi.

"Just like old times, eh Sally?" Sonic said as he held Sally in his arms throughout the rest of the trip back to the plumbing shop.

"It always will be, Sonic," Sally replied happily. "It always will be."


End file.
